


scratches and scrapes

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hair, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, No Sex, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: The rope grazed Kaydel's wrists as she stretched, its rough texture leaving pretty pink marks against her skin.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	scratches and scrapes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



The rope grazed Kaydel's wrists as she stretched, its rough texture leaving pretty pink marks against her skin that would soon fade, but remain as a secret between the two of them. Rose tied the last knot, the same way Kaydel had seen her tie cables.

"How does that feel?"

"Still good." A sharp inhale as Rose tightened the rope and it pinched, just a little.

"Too tight?"

"Just right." Rose smiled, leaning down to kiss Kaydel softly on the lips, and the ear, and the neck… She paused when she reached her collarbone. Kaydel nodded eagerly, and Rose laughed. They'd been together long enough now that there were times when they could read one another that way, but it never hurt to make sure. Rose's fingers traced the seam of Kaydel's shirt from the collar to the breast.

"May I?"

 _"Please."_ Slowly, Rose unbuttoned the shirt, revealing the form-fitting white tank top beneath. With her hands bound as they were, Kaydel almost lamented the fact that they couldn't be removed entirely. _Almost_ . She closed her eyes to focus on the tension of the rope, and the way it scratched softly against her wrists. And on how _safe_ she felt with Rose, as she felt the weight of her body against her own. She opened her eyes when Rose gently pushed her tank top up, hair tickling against the underside of Kaydel's breast when Rose's lips dragged across her nipple with only the barest scrape of teeth. (The last time they'd had a chance to do this, after her mission on Anoat, they'd discovered that particular pleasure unintentionally when Rose had tried to speak while kissing.)

Kaydel gasped when Rose dipped down to kiss her navel, lightly running her fingertips along the soft, sensitive flesh of her stomach. The chill air in the room only made the warmth of Rose's mouth that much more intense as she traced slow circles around Kaydel's navel. The unbearable lightness of Rose's long, loose hair against her stomach with her every movement was almost _too_ intense. Just as she was about to say so, Rose procured a hair tie.

And the comm beeped.

"What is it?" Kaydel asked, hoping she'd succeeded well enough in masking her impatience.

"Um...strategy meeting in an hour," Beaumont said in a tone that, along with Rose's smirk, suggested she had _not._

"Right. We'll see you then."

"Who's w-" Rose flipped the off switch with a snicker.

"Can't believe you didn't take that opportunity to say you were a little tied up." Kaydel rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know. Don't want to overexcite a poor, sheltered soul like Beaumont."

"Right," Rose said, tying her hair back. "Where were we?"


End file.
